Sincerely, Klaus
by lonelywinter
Summary: A collection of letters that Klaus has written for Caroline while in New Orleans, letters she will never get. [one shot]


Dear Caroline,

As I promised, I will not be returning to Mystic Falls. I've fought with the demons in that town for far too long, the only reason I should ever have returned permanently would have been you. But alas, you don't want me there and for once I accept that. You have a whole world out there for you, and it will wait just as I will. Your future is a bright one, filled with love and accomplishment and I don't doubt that for a second. You can do anything Caroline.

New Orleans is my home now, it's mine, but sometimes it can be a lonely place. My siblings -despite all the reasons I've given them to hate me- seem to always be trying to redeem me. Never once have I found myself to be as such, unless you're looking at me. Despite your tendency to become ill tempered with me, something about your eyes makes me feel as though there is still a man inside of me. Somebody who could do the right thing.

You'll never read this letter Caroline, it'll be locked in my safe where only my eyes will see it. For two reasons, you don't feel for me as much as I feel for you and if any of my enemies were to realize how much you truly mean to me Caroline, there would be bloodshed.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

Despite what my previous endeavours have shown, sometimes I do not condone the pointless death of one so young. The witch Davina was sacrificed but we were unable to bring her back to life. She was one of the strongest people I have ever met, in the supernatural sense of course. I believe you would have liked her, she was never scared to put me in my place. Sound familiar?

She was a wildfire, just as you are. With opinions for days and no shame. That's one of the things I love most about you -never afraid to tell those you detest exactly why you hate them. Your boldness Caroline, is a gift.

I wish I were there so I could hear your voice telling me what to do. But I promised that you would never see me again, and so here I remain. One day perhaps you'll show up at my door and I promise, as I have a million times, that I will welcome you with open arms. In the words of my friend and partner Marcel "I'll throw a goddamn parade."

I believe Rebekah is on her way up to yell at me for something that I have done. Goodbye Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

Last night I could not sleep, as I was thinking of you. Not particularly our time together in the forest -though it's not something I could ever forget- but just of you as a whole. Your smile that seems to compete with the stars for the way it shines, the way that you look when you're laying in bed, ready to accept death as if it were an old friend. The way you dance so elegantly at times, but others so carefree as if there were nobody there to watch you.

Even your laughter, the sound of angels in the air. The way you so easily joked with me as if we were old friends at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant -if it were up to me you would have won again.

Not a soul in the world has seen me as you have, as a man who can come back from the torturous path I've been on, you believe in my humanity Caroline, not just my redemption. Thank you for that, truly.

It's near morning now, and I have to suffer another tired day of sibling bickering and vampire concerns. I wish you were here, my suffering would not be as horrid. Goodbye Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

I saw a hummingbird today, sitting on a bird feeder outside of the magic shop and all I could think about was you. Do you remember what it was like to be human? Does any part of you miss it? As for myself, I can't remember. Of course there is the pain and suffering, the vulnerability, the innocence.

The thought of you as a human, so open to the dangers in that bloody town that it makes me want to run there now and shield you away from harm. However, I remember that you are strong and you can protect yourself and that I made you a promise. In the past I've been known to go back on my word as I am not the "noble" Elijah -but this one I will uphold. Your trust is something that I pride myself in having though sometimes I do not act as such.

I wonder, had you never become a vampire, would I care for you as much as I do. Who were you before you turned into the woman that you are now? I must admit my level of tolerance for human life is low -but it's you Caroline, how could I not feel for you?

There is a woman here in Nola, blond, sharp tongued, thinks she knows everything. She reminds me a lot of you -perhaps that's why I've taken a liking to her. But every time I see her, I see you and I miss you despite the fact that I shouldn't. I'm the King of New Orleans, I'm not supposed to care for the baby vampire back in Mystic Falls -but you are so much more than that to me. Camille is a distraction. I have no interest in romantic endeavours with this woman, but her company is as close to yours as I have for now.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

Last night I walked into the house to find my dear brother Elijah kissing the woman who is carrying my child. It infuriated me. I do not care for Hayley in the slightest but that child is mine. What if she grows to call him father? To forget me? I never once dreamed of having a child but now that she is coming -she is mine.

Some of them think that I want to use her to make more hybrids, but I want no such thing. My child will be protected -though his mother is skating on thin ice.

This is the time when I remember that you can't have children anymore. You would have been an excellent mother Caroline, and I'm sorry that it was taken away from you. Because of me. Katherine would not have turned you had I not needed a vampire for the ritual. You prefer yourself now to the girl you once were, but it does not escape me that you must miss the simple pleasures of being human that were taken from you without warning.

If I could I would give you the ability to have a child. I'm not offering myself to you sexually, I just wish that you could have anything you desired -even a child with whomever. Even Tyler. As long as you're happy.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

Rebekah is a traitor. She's been sneaking around with a bloody vampire whom was imprisoned for his attack on another vampire, and she even got the witches involved. She thought she could get one over on me. She was wrong.

They ambushed me but obviously I won, as I always will. She hasn't been home since -not that I'm complaining.

For once I had thought that perhaps my family were settled, and that we could actually be a family. I had not daggered them, I had not betrayed them but yet Rebekah still worked against me. How much suffering can one family endure before it's too late? The biggest betrayals always come from those you care for most, I've learned that from experience.

Had you been here, would you have taken part in my sisters attempt to overthrow me? I'd like to believe not. Inside your heart you're good Caroline. All those times your friends plotted my death you never took part in the actual attack, you were merely my distraction. For that I thank you Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

It's your birthday and I wanted to visit, but as mentioned before I promised to stay away. I remember the night that I saved your life. You thought that I had entered your home to kill you -such a foolish notion.

Even then I saw the beauty in you and was amazed that you did not have every man in Mystic Falls lining up at your door to be with you. Right then and there I knew all the wonderful things that you would one day achieve, all the beautiful things you would see and experience even though you did not. You reminded me of a Queen I once knew that treated her followers as friends, one that reigned for many years and was simply exquisite. I would say I was sorry for making Tyler bite you but then we never would have met.

This year, instead of visiting you and telling you in person happy birthday I sent you a gift. Nothing special, but something that you may need and something I would not be able to provide without breaking our deal.

My blood.

There is nobody else in the world I would trust as much as you to make sure that it is kept safe. Witches could do so much with that blood I'm afraid it would kill me. Use it in times of need Caroline, when you find yourself the victim of a werewolf bite. There is nothing in this world that I fear sometimes than you meeting an untimely death and I not having done anything to prevent it.

It would eat me alive inside much like the hunters curse. And I would have no way of ending my own miserable existence. Please never die Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

I received your thank you message yesterday and I must admit that I did not expect one. You had been so concerned with my face showing up in Mystic Falls again that I thought you would never want to speak to me again -but you did. It was only two words but I appreciated it all the same.

Life here in New Orleans has grown tiresome. Elijah and Hayley continue to grow closer and I fear for the future of my child. My brother insures that he wishes to be nothing but an uncle to the child but we both know that he is lying. If he and Hayley are to continue their disgrace of a relationship the child will certainly grow to know him as father, not I.

Rebekah has returned home with her tail between her legs. She seems to sit back more than she used to -not one to voice her opinions on everything as she once did. While I appreciate the silence, I worry that she's plotting something else and her quiet is a simple ploy to make me believe that she is sorry.

I don't buy it.

I wish I could ask you about your life, ask about weather or your classes, how your mom is doing. Simple things. But alas, these letters are never to be sent and you will never be able to reply. I'm guessing that matters are as well as they can be there, what with so many testosterone filled teen vampires running the town.

No offence Love.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

Davina is back. Through the miracle of witch craft she has returned to the world of the living. I had missed her attitude around the house, it was uplifting at times. She's not as powerful anymore as her powers were given back to the Earth. But she still reminds me of you. Elijah is teaching her spells from our mothers book to try and comfort her since she had been dead for several weeks.

Yesterday I nearly daggered Elijah, tired of his attempts to become my child's father. It feels as though I'm constantly repeating myself on the matter but he is persistent. Hayley nearly got herself killed getting between our fight, the foolish woman. I will be glad when the baby is born and I can rid myself of her.

Perhaps I'll take the child and run, leaving her and Elijah to do as they please -maybe I will let them live a happy life for awhile before I kill her.

If you were reading this you'd think that I was a monster and not the man that you make me feel I am. My paranoia and bitterness is my downfall at times, but my guess is that if you were here beside me you'd help me to understand. For now however, my eyes are coloured red and Hayley is on my last nerve.

I wonder if you and Tyler have reunited, since Rebekah gave him his freedom. Have you forgiven him for his stupid revenge? It amazes me that somebody would be able to walk away from you, knowing that you were prepared to love them for the rest of your life. Given the same choice -you already know my answer.

Please don't go back to him, he doesn't deserve you Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

There is a war coming I can feel it. Somebody very powerful is conspiring against my siblings and I but we

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

I'm sorry that my last letter ended so abruptly. Marcel had entered my room without notice to announce that somebody at slaughtered a group of vampires near the edge of the old plantation. We aren't sure who has done it but it appears to be some sort of supernatural creature. There were no bloodstains, but they had all died, their hearts removed from their chests.

I believe it could have been magic? But who would have the power to pull a vampires heart out of their chest with only their mind I haven't the faintest clue.

Could the Bennett witch do that? I'm curious as to how the lovely Bonnie is doing, how are they all doing. I'm not concerned with their petty problems but their overall general antics. Is Bonnie still practising magic after her troublesome death, and how is Stefan doing after realizing that Silas was his doppelganger? The questions are endless.

If you ever decided to venture into my home, please don't do it now. Having you involved in this war is the last worry I need Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

Camille has died at the hands of a witch. Celeste has returned and is reeking havoc in my town, my kingdom. As I watched the light die in her eyes, the warm blood that once ran in her veins turning into a stream of ice I pictured you. Never again would she look at me and remind me of the warmth you emanated. They buried her beside her murderous twin brother -long story.

That night I realized how much it would kill me to watch you die. Never again would I be the man that tore cities apart, I would not be the legend that baby vampires were told of so they'd behave. The only remaining part of my being that had any humanity left would wither and die, just as you had. And that Caroline, would be the end of peace for all humanity.

I scare myself with how much I care for you. For your words, your mind, your smile, your body, your heart. You are the light to my darkness, there is nobody in the world as important as you are Caroline, and I truly and wholeheartedly believe that.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

Celeste has kidnapped Hayley -and my child. Until they are given back to me I will not have time to write, I'm sorry Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

While in the captivity of the witches Hayley went into labour. Luckily we were able to overthrow them and make sure my child had a safe passage into this world. Her name is Isadora and she is perhaps the only other thing on this Earth besides you that makes me feel as if I am more than a monster.

I have allowed Hayley to live, despite her betrayal of being with my brother, she is Isadora's mother and every child needs a mother.

Even if they do turn you into a vampire and curse you for 1000 years before trying to kill you and the rest of your siblings.

If you were here, you would love her. I've been told she resembles me. It may be crazy for me to say, but if there had been any way that you could have been her mother over Hayley, than I would have wanted it that way. You deserve children Caroline.

It is entertaining that through this whole fiasco I was never told how needy a baby was. All she does is cry, eat and soil her diapers. Rebekah seems to enjoy taking care of those bits, which I must admit I am grateful for.

I would take her to visit if only I hadn't promised you I'd leave forever Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

I got a panicked call yesterday from Stefan. He wanted me to fly there and cure Elena of a werewolf bite, and I wondered where you were. You had my blood -why had you not given to them?

Obviously I could not help them, I wonder what Elena's outcome was. I'd like to think that you helped them because that is such a wonderful part of who you are. I am the villain, the ruthless killer that people cower in fear from. But you Caroline, you're passionate and loving, and I know that you would never abandon your friends in their time of need.

Treasures those qualities Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

I've heard word that Elena passed away, unable to survive after her run in with the wolves. Where were you Love? Surely you didn't idly stand by while your friend withered away. You are not I, you are so much more.

Isadora has been keeping me awake at night, but the small moments I do get to enjoy sleep are filled with thoughts of you. Your suffering and upset, how your tears drop from your cheeks and how I want to make them stop. My feelings for you cloud the angry part of me that tells me not to care. The thought of you standing over Elena's grave with a tear stained dress makes the world seem like a darker place than I had previously perceived it to be.

Your hurt is the downfall of the universe my Love.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

Tyler called me today looking for you, as if I had stolen you away from your home in the middle of the night. I promised him that I knew nothing of your whereabouts but now that he's called. I'm worried.

Have you been harmed? Are you still breathing? Is this the reason that you left Elena to her death bed? Everything in my being is telling me to track you down to the ends of the Earth, if you haven't returned home soon than I will be forced to break my promise Caroline. The fate of you hating me for breaking my word is a far better outcome then your deceased corpse hidden in the woods for some beast to make a dinner.

I have duties to preform in New Orleans, I have a child and people to rule. But for you I would go to any lengths, which in itself is terrifying for me. Never has another made the rest of my problems feel so insignificant when they were in trouble.

I pride myself in not having a weakness but that was an ignorance I can no longer avoid.

You are my weakness Caroline.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

There's still no word from the Mystic Falls gang as to where you've been. Matt has told Rebekah most of the goings on but you don't seem to be a part of them. The darkest and deepest fears run through my mind.

Elijah says I've been more angered than I have been in a long time. He thinks it's because of Isadora's insentient crying but it's you.

If there is no word on you by the weekend, then I must betray my word and search for you. My letters are becoming shorter and shorter, for my temper grows large. I need to know that you are well and rest peacefully in a warm bed.

The world will rain blood if I find that anything harmful has happened to you Caroline. Please return home.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

There has been no word, I plan to embark on my search in the morning. I'm sorry for the way this had to happen.

I never wanted you to fe

There is a loud knocking on the front door that I feel I must write about since it has to be nothing but danger. But I assure you nothing will stop me from finding you my love.

Sincerely,

Klaus

**-o-**

Dear Caroline,

The knocking on the door was you, looking for me. Drenched in blood from all the wolves you had to kill after they kidnapped you -they thought you would know my secrets that would allow them to once again rejoin the world of New Orleans.

They were wrong.

I placed you in the spare room, watching you fall asleep with blood smears across your face -thinking that nothing had ever looked so beautiful.

Never again will I allow such childish monsters harm you Love, with me you are safe.

Love,

Klaus


End file.
